


A Thumprint In Time Saves John

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John falls victim of a slow acting poison. Professor Martin James had the formula for the antidote. However he had just been murdered and his body now lies in the morgue. All they need is a thumbprint from his left thumb to get the antidote from the safe. Anthea, Molly Hooper and Greg Lestrade join together to help save Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thumprint In Time Saves John

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for the JWP#14 Prompt - All For One And One For All. Have any three characters cooperate to overcome some obstacle. Bonus points if they are characters that don't normally interact and/or work well with each other.
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply. This work is being written for fum.

Greg watched at the body was put in the back of the ambulance and was taken off to the morgue. He knew that this was going to be an easy one for them to work out. A single gunshot to the the chest. Straight through the heart. Not good. Suddenly a black car drew up. A woman got out and came over to him. 

"John has been given a slow acting poison. Professor James has the formula for the antidote and I need to get it from him." Anthea looked at him from her Blackberry. 

"That's going to be difficult. He's just been taken to the morgue. Gunshot to the heart. I bet the person who poisoned John killed him too!" Greg looked grim.

"Don't worry. Sherlock has spoken to him and has seen him open his safe. That's how he knows he has the formula. All we need is a thumbprint from his left thumb. " Anthea texted Mycroft as she spoke. "Go the the morgue and tell them not to do anything to his body until further notice." 

Greg got the distinct feeling that he had been dismissed. After having spoken to Sally he left the crime scene and went to the morgue. When he got there he explained the situation to Molly. 

"As long as she doesn't want me to cut off his thumb. It's bad enough that I have to deal with Sherlock removing body parts without her wanting me to do that to!"

Greg couldn't help laughing. "Sorry Molly. I know what you mean though. I have no idea what she want's to do. She asked me to come here and wait so here I am."

Two hours, three mugs of coffee and invitation for coffee and cake from Greg (that Molly accepted happily) later, Anthea arrived with something on a trolly under a sheet. Pulling back the sheet she revealed a safe with a thumbprint reader on it. Greg realized it was the one from the Professors flat. 

"How did you ...." He stopped himself. Given the fact that she worked for Mycroft he should've realized that anything was possible. 

"Don't worry DI Lestrade. Everything is in order. Now Miss Hooper if you would bring the body out and put his left hand on the side beside the safe." Molly did as she was asked.

"Rigor has gone so you should be able to move his arm okay." Molly swallowed hard as she watched what happened. 

"This safe has a battery back up for the reader. It should work" Anthea managed to get the thumb to scan. 

The safe beeped and the door popped open. "Thank you. I would be grateful if you would leave now. I need to get this formula created and I have people coming in. Mycroft has ask that you are not in on this. The less you know and all that." 

John will be okay won't he?" She looked worried.

"Of course!"

Anthea gave them one of her best smiles. The two of them knew that they were left with no choice. Molly grabbed her coat and bag. On the way out they watched as a team came in with boxes of equipment. 

"Would you like to take me up on that offer of coffee and cake?" Molly nodded. "Good I know a nice coffee shop we can go to."


End file.
